


The Lost Kingdom - Aftermath

by salt-n-sin (milkfr0g)



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Psychological Trauma, Routine, Single POV, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfr0g/pseuds/salt-n-sin
Summary: Do not cry... they will hear you.





	The Lost Kingdom - Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkraruna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkraruna/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser post for a short one-shot I'm working on about my character reflecting on the horrific events he witnessed

He wakes up in a cold sweat.

 

Quiet.

 

Lisianthus continues laying in bed, listening only to his own breaths until the birds signal dawn.

 

The sun rose again today.

 

He stretches his arm to the other side of the bed, praying to anything out there to feel something other than a cold sheet. The cool metal and jewel resting above his collarbone reminds him that desire is beyond his reach.


End file.
